1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having a touch screen panel as an input device on the surface of a display have conventionally been in wide use. One operation principle for such a touch screen panel is an electrostatic method. Under this method, a change in the electrostatic capacity between a fingertip of an operator and an electrically conductive film of the touch screen panel is detected, whereby the position on the panel that is being touched by the operator's fingertip is detected.
Generally speaking, an electronic device having a touch screen panel accepts an input as an operator directly touches on the panel surface. At this time, even if the operator's touch on the panel surface causes a change in electrostatic capacity, the operator has no tactile knowledge of it. Thus, the operator is unable to determine whether an input operation has been properly made by relying on a tactile sensation at his or her fingertip. This fact has imposed substantial stress on the operators of conventional touch screen panels.
Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-227712 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”) discloses a touch screen panel with a tactile presentation function such that, upon detecting an input operation to a touch screen panel, the touch screen panel is vibrated so as to provide the operator with a tactile feel of operation.
In this touch screen panel with a tactile presentation function, piezoelectric elements for tactile presentation purposes are provided at side edge portions of the touch screen panel. Between the touch screen panel and a stabilization frame, stabilization cushions are disposed at four corners for retaining the touch screen panel while absorbing the vibration of the touch screen panel caused by the piezoelectric elements.